


Don't Touch My Stuff!

by Empress_of_Destruction



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Batman: The Animated Series
Genre: Arguing, Gen, Platonic Relationships, Platonic Romance, Roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 09:01:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16889565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Empress_of_Destruction/pseuds/Empress_of_Destruction
Summary: When you are roommates with Edward and his OCD gets out of control.





	Don't Touch My Stuff!

“Eddie,” You call out once you enter your home with your hands full with bags, “I bought some take out. I even got those weird cabbage things you like so much.” You set your purse down careful not to accidentally throw the food.  
“In the kitchen!” Eddie shouts back followed by clanking sounds. He is always going something around the house, either it was beneficial for you both or just to drive you up the walls. Then again this is what you get for rooming in with a reformed criminal with severe OCD. You never did like anyone messing with your things, you had an order that you could easily follow, no logic attached. This really did not sit well with Eddie, he liked a sort of balance in the way he did things, logical and clean. So you agreed to have Eddie do as he wished so long as it didn’t interfere with you.  
You are tired from a long day of work. You thought can’t possibly out up with anymore surprises today. Of course, you are proven wrong. Your stuff is now in places you knew you didn’t have there before. Your couch is in the middle of the room facing the TV, no longer up against the wall. Instead it has a shelf that you had in your closet for a year that your never put up. All your movies and CDs are now neatly organized by genre in the shelf. Your shoe cabby no longer holds shoes but all your game consoles. Heck, where are your shoes? With a gasp, you place the food on the couch and run to your room praying that Edward wouldn’t dare…  
He did. He went through your room. No longer is there clothes on the floor, or anywhere else. Your bed is made, your desk free from clutter, your shoes in a proper shoe rack. Edward freaking Nygma cleaned your room. Honestly, you are at a loss of emotions, you have no idea how you should feel. A part of you is quite flattered that Eddie would clean your room for you, but a raging wave came crushing it down. He violated your space, he went through your room without consent and broke the one rule you both agreed to: Do NOT enter anyone’s living quarters without permission.  
“Do you like it?” Eddie’s voice brought you back from wallowing in anger. You turn to find him leaning on the threshold with a proud smile on his face. You wanna punch it. “I figured that the place could use a sprucing. You know, tidying up.”  
“Tidying up?” You question with your jaw set in an angular place, “This is tidying up to you? You completely redid the whole place!”  
“It needed to be organized, in a way for it to function properly!” He frowns not liking your tone, his green eyes clouding up with hurt.  
“You cleaned my room!” You growl finally getting to what is bothering you the most, “You went through my stuff!”  
“It was filthy in here!” Edward reasons baring his pearly white teeth, the bridge of his nose rippled lightly in a small snarl, “You should be thanking me for even attempting to go in that pig pin of a room!”  
“Excuse me?! No one said you had to do it, you OCD loony!”  
Edward’s face is slowly growing red, your cheeks got full of hot air, until you both blew up at each other. None of you could make out what you were saying, your words just mashing together to make loud angry noise. The bout ends with panting, Eddie hunches a bit seemingly out of breath as you try to regulate your breathing in big gulps of air. Eddie straightens out placing his hands at the small of his back, chest slowly puffing out before letting it go.  
“So,” He breathes out, you look at him waiting for some belittling retort, “You got me cabbage rolls?”  
You see a playful smirk on his lips making your face break into a small smile, “Yea, that’s your reward for cleaning up the place.”  
Eddie nods a cheesy grin plastered on, “Is that a ‘Thank you, Eddie, for cleaning my dump of a home’?”  
You push him out of your room shaking your head lightly with a chuckle, “Don’t push your luck, Nygma.”


End file.
